Easy as Life
by SquirtlezGurl07
Summary: It has been a month since Misty has returned home to cerulean city and reclaimed the gym, all though she is happy, she still feels her heart ache for someone, she wants to forget but will her inner feelings let her? [One Shot]


Hey there, here's another short little fic of mine  
Keys:  
**' ' Thoughts  
" " Speaking**

Hope you like it, enjoy.

**

* * *

****Easy As Life**

It was a dark stormy day in the city of cerulean. As the flash of lighting bounced off the cerulean gym, Misty the leader has been home for a month already, her sisters called her to watch over the gym while they were vacationing around the world.

Inside the gym Misty was organizing the front desk and sweeping the floor as a cute little egg type pokemon was sitting on top of the desk watching it's trainer.

**She looked outside as the rain was rolling down the front window and saw that the wind was blowing through the tree furiously. **

"**It's bad out there, hopefully it wont last long." Misty said to herself. **

**Then there was a flash if lighting followed up by a huge crack of thunder that made Misty jump in a bit of fright. **

**"Then again maybe not." She replied a bit scared. **

**The loud bang scared the poor little egg pokemon as it withdrew into its shell and started to shiver, when Misty turned around and noticed the little pokemon scared and went to comfort it. **

"**Oh it's ok togepi, every things ok your safe here." Misty said holding the little pokemon close till it stop shaking and then put she put it down on the chair next to her and started her chores once again. **

**Once she was done, she went to the pool to check on all the pokemon. She watched all the water pokemon happily and then gave a sigh, she was happy to be home and to be the leader of the gym, but she then felt a slight ache in her chest like something was missing, she shook her head slightly didn't pay attention to it and just went on with the rest of her day. **

**She walked along the pool with the little baby pokemon following her, but she then stopped at the side of the pool 'What's going on, I cant stop thinking about him...', Togepi looked up at its trainer as Misty stopped besides the pool for a moment, it wobbled to it's trainer and went beside her leg and gave her a little tap trying to comfort her, Misty looked down to see the little pokemon chirping it's name, she smiled and picked up Togepi as she went to her room. **

She went into her room. It wasn't too long till she lefted headed to the diving board wearing a two piece blue bathing suit with a towel hanging on the side of her shoulder while she held Togepi in her arms. She walked from her room passed some lockers to the diving board, there she placed the towel the floor and got at the edge of the board with togepi.

"**Gyarados!" She called out. **

**Then in a huge wave a water came out the fierce blue monstrous pokemon, and waited for Misty's order. **

**Misty placed the baby pokemon on Gyarados head "Gyarados take togepi and put it on the edge of the pool" Misty ordered, Gyarados' head it nodded and slowly did what it was told. **

**Misty sat at the edge of the board and curled her legs into her chest. **

"**Wonder how he's doing?" She whispered in a low tone "I wonder if he even remembers me." She closed her eyes for a second and then got up and landed a perfect dive into the water, joining the other water pokemon in the pool. **

**The day was then coming to a close, the storm has passed as the sun shined it's last rays on the city filling the sky with light colors of purple, pink, orange, and red. Misty had dropped Togepi off at the pokemon center to stay with Nurse Joy overnight, and then road her bike to the nearest park. As she was riding she couldn't help but remember that last day, that last battle, and that last good bye. **

**She stopped at the park to an open baseball field and she stood there with a sigh she had a flashback of that day, **

"**Hey you cheat how am I supposed to battle you one against three!" Misty yelled  
At the three trainers. **

She was then cut of by someone, as she turned around it was Ash and Brock.

"**Misty! Pikachu and I will make it two on three!" Ash yelled. **

"And I'll make it three on three it's all fair now Misty!" Brock added.

"**Thanks that's nice." Misty said still a bit surprised. **

**She looked up and got on her bike once again and started to peddle to the parks entrance, and then had another flashback. **

**Politoad clapped in happiness after there recent win. **

"**You were great Misty." Ash said. **

"**Thanks I feel a lot better now." Misty said. **

"**It was awesome watching you battle like that" Ash complemented her. **

"**Thank you Ash that's sweet." Misty said and turned to face him "And thanks for always being a good friend to me." **

"**Yeah sure." Ash smiled but then got serious again **

"**Misty?" **

"**Yeah..." **

"**Your bikes there" He said looking at the bike **

"**Oh…" **

"**Your in a hurry right?" **

"**Uh Yeah..." **

**Misty had road all the way to the entrance of the city and looked back and turned and then started to peddle out of the city to the main road. **

"**Will I ever see you again?" Misty asked **

"**You will I swear." Ash said confidently to her. **

**Those words keep on racing through her mind as she was riding out more, but then she stopped. **

"**What am I doing?" She said with her head down "Why am I even trying? All I have to do is forget him." **

**A tear fell down her cheek. **

"**...But...how?" 'Why, why didn't I just tell him when I had the chance?'  
"I never wanted to leave," **

**She said with more tears coming down. **

"**Why?..why..is it so hard to forget him!" She said between crying "I...I love him?" She looked up in a little shock and then wiped away her tears and then looked down again.  
'I love him.' **

**She turned around and started to peddle back to the city, she was pacing herself but then started to pick up speed as another tear started to fall down her face.**

'Why was I so stupid, I had my chance and I let it slip away.'

"Nothing is easy.…" She whispered in a sad tone.

**All I have to do is forget how much I loved him  
All I have to do is to put my longing to one side  
Tell my self in loves and never change in situation  
Passion would have cooled and all the magic would have died  
It's easy as life **

**I try to forget how much I want him here  
Let my tears  
Slowly disappear  
I cannot forget  
Let my emotions die  
Oh I don't even want to try **

**Nothing in life is ever easy  
Nothing in life would ever come true  
My heart would never stop  
Believing I still believe in what love can do **

**Misty arrived at the gym placing her bike on the side and headed to the pool to start gathering the pokemon, she then gave a sad sigh and started to walk closer. **

**All I have to do  
Is pretend I never knew you  
Although very rare occasions  
When you steal into my heart  
Better to have lost you  
When the ties were very binding  
Better the contempt  
Of a familiar cannot start  
It's easy as life **

**Misty walked passed the pokemon and climbed on the side of the wall ladder that lead to the diving board when she got on top she slowly walked up tot he edge and sat down. **

**I try to forget how much I want him here  
Let my tears  
Slowly disappear  
I can not forget  
Let my emotions die  
Oh I don't even want to try  
Nothing in life is ever easy  
Nothing in life would ever come true  
My heart would never stop  
Believing I still believe in what love can do **

**As she sat, she looked around the gym she held her legs together to try to control herself, but she started to shed tears once again. **

**It's hard to think about you  
When I want to touch you  
And how we would have been  
If you where here with me today  
Those very rare occasions they keep on coming  
All I ever wanted  
Are throwing it away **

**Nothing in life is ever easy  
Nothing in life would ever come true  
My heart will never stop  
Believing I still believe in what love can do  
Nothing in life is ever easy  
Nothing in life would ever come true  
My heart would never stop  
Believing I still believe in me and you **

**Misty stood there for a while longer wondering, till she heard something in the front of the gym, she looked up and got up from where she was sitting and went to the entrance of the gym. She looked around and saw that nobody was there, she then looked outside and saw a small envelope stuck to the door. With a confused look on her face she opened the door to take the envelope and then closed it once again. **

**'What kind of letter is this?' **

**She went to the desk and opened the envelope, she then took out a small card that had a picture of togepi on it, when she opened the card it read in bold letters, Invitation the togepi festival in the Hoenn region. **

"**A gathering of all Togepi trainers in the Hoenn region?" She said out loud. **

**'But that's where Ash is now.' **

**She looked up at the gym entrance and then slumped down a bit. **

"**But how can I leave now I have no one to look after the gym." She said disappointed. **

**It was full moon that night as Misty was in her room trying to fall to sleep, she tossed and turned as she then looked out her window at the moon. **

"**What if this is it?...What if this is my chance to see him again." **

**She turned over to her side again. **

**'But can I believe that we could still be together, but what if he doesn't feel that way.' **

**Her eyes watered but she shut them completely, angry at herself and holding back her tears as she stood silent. **

**'But what if it's different' "I just hope it is." **

**She then drifted off to sleep. **

**The next morning she released Gyarados in the main pool and then went down stairs to take care of the other water pokemon. Togepi was sitting on the floor eating the food that Misty had given it and then she got up on ladder to feed the other water pokemon. **

"**So like how good were you taking care of the gym?" A familiar voice said at the door way **

**Misty looked back to see one of her sisters in the doorway with a couple of bags in her hands. **

"**Daisy! What are you doing here?" Misty said getting down from the step ladder **

"**Like were back from vacation." **

"**Ok? Where's Lily and Violet?" Misty asked **

"**Oh Violet is in ballet and Lily is working out at the gym downtown." Daisy explained. **

**Daisy then held out a bag to Misty, "Oh by the way I got you something." **

**Misty took the bag and pecked inside, "What is it?" **

"**It's a new outfit." Daisy said walking back **

"**What's wrong with my outfit?" Misty snapped at her **

"**All like I'm suggesting is to change out of that already you'll look more better." Daisy said **

"**Oh, thanks." She responded sarcastically. **

**'… Oh the letter.' She took out the small envelope from her pocket. **

"**Daisy I got this letter yesterday saying that I was invited to go to the Hoenn region for a togepi festival." **

"**So are you gonna go?" **

"**If you think so." **

"**Go ahead where back to take over the gym." **

"**You really mean it?" **

"**Yeah." **

"**Thanks Daisy!" Misty happily said and then took the bag and Togepi from the floor and went up stairs to her room. **

**Upstairs she took out the letter again but then she noticed that something else fell out she bend down and picked it up. **

"**I didn't see this here before." She said looking at it, the ticket said a round trip from the sea foam islands to the Hoenn region. **

"**Wow they sent a ticket too? But how come I didn't see it yesterday." She wondered. **

**She put everything back inside the envelope, and then glared at the bag that Daisy gave her and the took out the cloths. **

"**Now lets see what she got me." **

**She took out a short yellow jacket with a blue collar and button, a dark burgundy tank top, and short all yellow shorts, she looked at the outfit and then gave a small smile. **

"**Well, it's not that bad, what do you think togepi?" She asked the small pokemon, **

"**Togei, Togei!" The pokemon replied happily. **

"**Well, this looks good to wear over there I should change into something different anyway." **

**She then looked over at a picture that she had on her desk, it was an old picture of her and Ash in pallet town after they came back from the orange islands, she picked up the picture and smiled. **

**"It'll be like old time...I hope." She placed the picture back and then took Togepi to meet up with Lily, and Violet. **

**It was soon night, so after taking of all the pokemon she took togepi and sat at the edge of the diving board with togepi facing her. **

"**Well, tomorrow's the big day..." She said "are you ready to travel again?" **

"**Togei, Togei!" **

**She smiled and then looked back up **

"**I just hope that it goes well...cause." **

**She then closed her eyes and whispered. **

"**I still believe in you and me."**

**

* * *

Meanwhile in the Hoenn region Ash and Pikachu were doing some training while Brock, May and Max were making camp in a forest. **

"**That was great Pikachu!" Ash complemented the little mouse pokemon. **

"**Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu replied, **

**Max walked by carrying wood and small breeze then blew that caught Ash's attention, he looked up and then towards the woods with a wondering expression. **

"**Ash what's wrong?" Max asked. **

"**...Nothing I just thinking about something that's all." Ash said still looking at that direction and then giving a small smile.**

"**Huh? Well, you keep that freaky senses to your self, but can you at least help with camp." Max ordered walking to the camp sight. **

"**Alright, come on Pikachu let's take a rest." Ash called. **

"**Pika, pi." The pokemon said following him. **

"**That's weird though, It felt like I knew something was coming-" Ash was cut of by May. **

"**Hey Ash what are you doing?" she asked. **

"**Nothing I was just...thinking about someone." He said walking back to camp. **

"**Who could he be thinking about?" She said under her breath and then followed. **

**The fire from the camp still crackled through the night as everyone was sound asleep except for Ash. He had his hands rested behind his head while he looked up at the stars above thinking about earlier, he rested he eyes and opened them again and smiled. **

"**I wonder if it's really her, Only one way to find out." Ash said closing his eyes **

"**I sworn to her...it'll be great to see her again." **

**He then drifted off to sleep. **

**The End **

* * *

Whatcha think? REVIEWS!...pretty please . 


End file.
